


Sexy Little Slytherpuff

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Potter Love: Next Gen [2]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Patronus, Scorbus, Secret Relationships, Short One Shot, jeddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: James isn’t quite sure how Scorpius managed to get put in Slytherin.





	Sexy Little Slytherpuff

A warm summer breeze brushed through the trees, the cloth atop the Potter’s alfresco table flowing gently in the wind. The family sat around it, accompanied by Scorpius and Teddy as the two were staying over during the summer break. Scorpius’s father had gone to France to visit his mother, and Albus’s face was so much less sour than usual with the perky blond beside him.

To James’s disbelief, the other boy was surprisingly… pleasant. In fact, he was quite certain none of them had expected the Slytherin to be quite so un-Slytherin. Every time he giggled it was like a little fairy flew past and sprinkled happiness all over them. He was funny and social, radiating light and innocence like a little angel, a polar opposite of the silent moody Slytherin beside him.

“Albus mastered his Patronus just yesterday.” Ginevera comment proudly in the midst of a discussion regarding difficult spells.

“No way!” Scorpius’s impressed gaze turned to the other, his friend looking suddenly bashful at the attention.

“Great job man!” Teddy congratulated. “What’d you get?”

“A Hippogriff!” Lilly interjected for her older brother.

“Dude no way! Thats like super rare!” The Hufflepuff said through a mouthful of lunch meat.

“Can you teach me?” Scorpius asked eagerly, the brunette giving a rare small smile as he nodded.

“You had a wolf, right?” James queried the older adolescent beside him.

“Yeah, like my dad.” He confirmed proudly, wearing a fond smile.

“I got a Stag, like my dad and grandpa.” The brunette gloated, his younger brother scoffing in amusement to himself.

“Rehash.”

Scorpius pouted, giving his best friend a disappointed look.

“Ally, don’t be mean.” He begged with big, glittering eyes. It reminded James of a puppy begging for affection. Albus gave a huff as he turned back to his food, his parents looking to each other with shared surprised at both the lack of grievance at the pet name and uncharacteristic obedience.

“How about you Lilly?” The blond continued unperturbed.

“I haven’t managed to cast one yet.” She admitted, the conversation continuing on until Harry suggested a friendly game of Quidditch. Albus refused to play, being less than athletic, unlike the rest, and instead retreated to the house with Scorpius by his side.

After half an hour Teddy and James both left the game field, Lilly and her parents deciding to go out shopping for the evening. 

The two were sweaty and excited from their competition, chatting meaninglessly as they walked up towards the younger’s room to shower and change. 

“How is he not a Hufflepuff? The guy is the most innocent person I’ve ever met!” James commented regarding his little brother’s best friend.

“I’ve heard Lilly swear more than… him.” Teddy slowly stopped talking and froze in the hall, James casting him a curious look. The bluette pressed his finger to the other’s lips before he could speak and pointed towards Albus’s door. It was cracked open slightly, and the brunette’s eyes widened at what he saw inside.

Albus was laid out on his bed with Scorpius sitting right in his lap, the blond grinding down on the other like a five-star hooker. Malfoy’s eyelids were low, a dangerously seductive look on his face as he licked his lips and moved his hips in a way that made his partner groan and throw back his head.

Both their shirts had already been removed, the taller’s nipples swollen pink and glistening from what he could only assume was saliva, and were those… hickies all over his little brother’s neck? No wonder he’d been wearing turtlenecks despite the heat.

Scorpius looked like a man eating Veela ready to feast, and he had to admit he was finding it disturbingly sexy.

Teddy gently shut the door, the two slowly backing away until they were out of ear shot.

“Now... I get it.” James whispered, Teddy nodding with him.

“Is it just me or was that… weirdly hot?” The older asked.

“Considering that was my brother and your cousin I want to say no, but… yeah.”

“Soooo…” Teddy continued, “we gonna go bone too?”

“Yep!”

The brunette enthusiastically grabbed his lover’s hand and together they hurried towards the Gryffindor’s bedroom to make good of the time they had before their family’s return.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! I drew their patronus's together here if you'd like to take a look-> https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/187051308790/albus-and-scorpiuss-patronuss


End file.
